falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Bunker Hill
(basement) }} Bunker Hill is a location and potential settlement in the Commonwealth in 2287. Upon completing the quest The Battle of Bunker Hill, the player character can unlock this settlement by speaking to Kessler. Completing Kessler's job to save abducted caravan workers also allows the construction of trade caravan posts at other settlements. History During the American Revolution, the area was the site of a battle between General Israel Putnam of the Colonial Army and his British counterpart, General William Howe. Though it was primarily fought on nearby Breed's Hill, the Battle of Bunker Hill received its name from the primary British objective, which they ultimately took. While the Colonial forces were defeated, they had inflicted significant casualties on the British Army, convincing them to avoid further engagements during the Siege of Boston. After the Great War, the memorial to the fallen soldiers still stands, though caravan traders have made their home here. In the past, the Minutemen protected the settlement from the dangers of the Commonwealth, but after failing to answer a call during a raider attack, the Minutemen are no longer held in high esteem in the settlement, and they rely mostly on mercenary protection against things that cannot be bought, such as super mutants. The Railroad has a base underneath the complex, where they prepare synths for extradition from the Commonwealth. During their purge of the Railroad, the Institute attacks this complex, and it is unknown what the outcome of the battle is. Layout The perimeter of Bunker Hill is surrounded by a large wall, only allowing access through the main gate on the south side and a small door on the east side. Just in front of the main gate is an obelisk with stairs leading to the top. Behind that is a large open space with Deb, the general storekeeper, to the east, one of the caravan leaders in the northeast and Stockton in the northwest. On the west side behind the bar is an inaccessible hatch to the utility basement. Just west of the entrance to the settlement there's Kay's building where medical treatment is available, and the workbench when the settlement has been earned. Next to that in the southwest corner is Kessler's home. Following the wall there's another shack, then in the northwest corner is the Savoldi's place where food and lodging is available. The north and east sides contain a couple more shacks. Inhabitants Notable loot * The Live & Love issue #7 (+25% XP from persuading men) is located on a small table at the top of the spiral stairs inside of the obelisk. The interior of the obelisk can be accessed from the marketplace. * Mini nuke - Utility basement, lowest level, southwest corner behind some crates. * Vault-Tec lunchbox - Utility basement, small room at the end, in a crate on a shelf. * Join the Railroad - On the counter to your left when you first enter the marketplace. * Destroyer's left arm, Black Ops armor and Wastelander's Friend - All sold by Deb. Related quests * Boston After Dark - The Railroad agent, Old Man Stockton must be met in order for a runaway synth to be relocated. * Special Delivery - Edward Deegan employs the Sole Survivor to come and work for his employers. * The Battle of Bunker Hill - The Institute has found out that Bunker Hill is hiding synths, Father has tasked the Sole Survivor with retrieving them - but the simple mission is soon divided into a three-way war between the Institute, Railroad, and the Brotherhood of Steel. There is also the possibility of the Sole Survivor supporting the two other parties rather than Father. * Fallen Hero - Joe Savoldi asks the Sole Survivor to try to find what became of his grandfather. * Traffic Jam - Deb requests that the Sole Survivor clear out the feral ghouls from the National Guard training yard. The quest is only offered during the day. * Prep School - Kessler sends the Sole Survivor to East Boston Preparatory School to kill Judge Zeller and his gang who, despite getting paid off by Bunker Hill, have been attacking caravans and taking prisoners. Notes * During the Escaped Synth random encounter, a man named Timothy will ask the Sole Survivor for directions to Bunker Hill. * Upon the first time visiting Bunker Hill, one may be able to find Deacon posing as a caravan worker. * The Sole Survivor may encounter the ghoul Edward Deegan here, where he will then try to recruit the player character to come work for his employer, Jack Cabot. * While escorting Liberty Prime towards the Institute during Ad Victoriam, he will recognize the monument and salute it. * The settlement's constructible area does not include the top half of the obelisk. A vertical boundary is not shown, however. * Upon fast traveling to Bunker Hill, companions comment on it. * Upon first getting access to Bunker Hill's workshop, a significant number of caps can be taken from its inventory, presumably this is the player's cut of the income from the caravans and stores in the settlement. This income regularly restocks like player-built settlement shops, but it is unknown if the initial sum of caps is pre-determined, or is accumulated over time before the player accesses the inventory. * As a usable settlement, Bunker Hill will have a notably smaller population than is expected. This is because the traveling merchants and their caravan guards do not count as settlers and cannot be assigned to alternate tasks. * The completion of The Battle of Bunker Hill is not required to unlock Bunker Hill's workstation. Should the Sole Survivor get Banished from the Institute before completion of the said quest, and if Kessler's quest was completed, Kessler will comment on the Sole Survivor having powerful friends and allow them to run the town. Appearances Bunker Hill appears only in Fallout 4. Behind the scenes * In the American Revolutionary War, the Battle of Bunker Hill was predominantly fought on Breed's Hill, not Bunker Hill. Bunker Hill lay some distance to the north and west of Breed's Hill, adjacent to the narrow land bridge that once connected the Charlestown Peninsula to Cambridge (extensive landfill has largely erased the geographical distinction between Charlestown and the mainland). * The real-world Bunker Hill Monument is constructed at the site of the battle, on Breed's Hill. Therefore, much like its real-world counterpart, the in-game Battle of Bunker Hill does not take place on Bunker Hill. Bugs Joe and Tony Savoldi may refer to the character as the incorrect gender. | Joe and Tony Savoldi's initial dialogue may trigger the wrong affinity checks for certain companions, e.g. the player defending synths in the conversation may garner a dislike from Nick Valentine, and the player belittling synths may garner a like, as opposed to the other way around. | When asking Tony Savoldi for a room, he often doesn't take your money, in which case a room does not become available. ** A possible fix is completing Joe's quest, then ask Tony for a room. He should then give you a room above his shop. (This doesn't work consistently. It may be that leaving and re-entering the area helps) | After the fight, some of the NPCs might be crawling down with their hands at their heads. | If you respond negatively to Father at the end of this quest and get Banished from the Institute, the named settlers in Bunker Hill may be stuck cowering. ** It is possible to fix this by using the console command and then fast-traveling or sleeping. | Even if hidden everyone within Bunker Hill will become hostile if stealing any item. ** This bug applies to all possible settlements that have not been unlocked. Once a settlement is unlocked the owned items can be stolen without angering the town and unowned items can be picked up without ramifications. | After "The Battle of Bunker Hill" the front gate may be locked permanently. A workaround for this is to open it using the console. By opening the console and choosing the gate, it is then possible to open it with the command . | Kessler may walk off after her quest is completed, breaking the conversation and preventing the player from asking for Bunker Hill to become allied. She will not enter conversation again and gives a one line response to any attempt to do so. ** Possible Kessler fixes, talk to her after she finishes a trip to plants. Currently attempting to find where she sleeps to try again (XB1) Update: found her smoking by the bar, finished the conversation. She doesn't join as a settlement. Did the quests as this wiki page said. Possibly need to finish Castle for Minute Men first. | Bunker Hill traders may no longer be able to do business from their respective "counters"; if you enter workshop mode, moving the cursor over the counter suggests that it is damaged, perhaps explaining why it is unusable. However, there is no way to repair (or scrap) the counter. Unfortunately, the sellers cannot be reassigned to stores you build or craft, much less to any job whatsoever, but as of Patch 1.3, their status menu when selected will show them as "unassigned", perhaps suggesting that their lack of employment might impact Bunker Hill's settlement happiness statistic. ** This can be fixed by the console command , which requires one to select the damaged shop counter first. | After the Battle, all Brotherhood power armor soldiers that survive the battle on the surface will be dead when you next return and their bodies will not despawn. | If you do not enter bunker hill basement during battle for bunker hill returning can make the turrets and NPCs undamagable (your weapons will not hit them and they will not be picked up in V.A.T.S.) The turrets still level with the player. | Upon re-entering the utility basement after the Battle of Bunker Hill has been completed, all surviving members of the faction the player sided with will drop dead on the spot. Their collective death sound can be heard and their bodies can be looted with impunity (which can give access to very powerful items since the NPCs continue to level with the player until their sudden death). | When the player enters bunker hill for the first time, Kessler will ask whether the player is a raider or a trader. Sometimes Kessler may ask this multiple times if the player immediately exits and reenters bunker hill. }} Gallery Bunker Hill Monument.png|Monument Bunker Hill Main Entrance.png|Main entrance Bunker Hill Workshop Area.png|Workshop area Bunker Hill Kessler's Shack.png|Kessler's shack Bunker Hill Back Area.png|Back area Bunker Hill Overview Living Quarters.png|Overview of the living quarters Bunker Hill Savoldi's Trading Shack.png|Savoldi family's trading shack Bunker Hill Storage Shack.png|Storage shack located adjacent to the back area BunkerHill-Market-Fallout4.jpg|Market Bunker Hill Plaque.png|''"Don't fire 'til you see the whites of their eyes."'' Monument Plaque FO4-E3 Bunker Hill Monument looking NE.png|The Sole Survivor making their way to the monument FO4 Bunker Hill Live&Love.jpg|Live & Love Join_the_Railroad_Bunker_Hill.jpg|Join the Railroad holotape Art of Fo4 PrewarFoto Nora and Nate.png|Pre-War photo of Nate and Nora near Bunker Hill, from The Art of Fallout 4 Category:Bunker Hill de:Bunker Hill es:Bunker Hill pl:Bunker Hill pt:Bunker Hill ru:Банкер-Хилл uk:Банкер-Гілл zh:碉堡山